


Rainy day

by JAKishu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Extinct animal, Hunter - Freeform, Illusions, M/M, Sherlock hurt, Vet John, Wolf Sherlock, wolf´s rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: John is a vet and gets a very special patient to treat. One of the vanished creatures that disappeared alongside the dying world. A wolf.





	1. Not a dog

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for this story was a picture from my personal artist. you get her picture at the end of the story. ^^  
> I took the world of Wolf´s Rain, a anime you don´t have to watch to understand it. Should all be explaind.  
> Enjoy
> 
> This and many more of my Sherlock works need a beta. Who is interested in please contact me. I would like to have a beter quality on my work so everyone who is reading it can enjoy it.

_The world is dying. Not fast but slowly. The weather had changed, millions of animal and plants vanished from the earths once beautiful ground._

_There is an old tale, older then the dying of the world. The dying world offers a paradise. A place where you will be safe and live in peace. Only a few know about it and less believes in it. The only ones that can find that paradise and lead you to it are the wolfs. But there are no more wolfs in this world. One of the many species that disappeared over time._

* * *

As a vet John Watson knows what he is looking at not like the hunter who brought him the hurt animal. It wasn’t the size or the color of the fur; it’s always the eyes. The eyes of a wild animal not broken or bend and tamed from its owner. This one was wild and free and proud.

“Found it in the forest, caught by one of these traps, you know the ones that aren´t allowed to use anymore because they let the animals suffer.” The hunter thinks that it is a dog, maybe a runaway but it wasn’t. No John Watson looks in the eyes of a wolf. A creature that shouldn’t exist anymore. “Can you help it or do you have to end it?” The hunter was a dog owner himself and knows how deep a bond can be. That means a lost and hurt dog would get help from the man.

“I think I can heal him again. No problem. You can let the dog (wolf) stay with me.” John answered the question of the hunter without breaking the eye contact with the wolf. “I will contact the local police to tell them a dog was found maybe the owner is looking for him.” He continues to let the whole thing be in his hand.

“Thanks mate. I get the cage later. See you Saturday at the pub, right?” John nods. There was no way to get away from the weekly social meeting with the major of the village people. As a public figure he had to be there. The hunter left and John had finally time to talk to his new friend like he calls all the animal that came to his place for treatment or shelter.

“Hello there.” The wolf´s eyes narrow. “For an extinct creature you look pretty much alive.” John smiled at the wolf that starts to growl loader as he comes closer. “I know you can understand me. You are hurt and I´m a doctor who can help you. Would you let me help you? Please.” John is in front of the cage door. The wolf´s left leg was bleeding as was his chest and he had another wound at his head. He will need to check him up.

John opens the door of the cage slowly to not startle the hurt animal that had cornered himself in the left side of the cage. He reaches out with one hand, offer it to the wolf. He needs his trust when he didn’t want him sedated. An injured animal is dangerous. It will fight everything, helping or not.

“I will help you. Don´t fight me. I don’t want to sedate you.” John is now in the cage with the wolf hand open in front of the wolf´s mouth. A warning growl comes and as John didn’t stop or pulls back the wolf bites down, breaking skin and burring his teeth deep in John´s flesh.

John had expected the bit but had hoped it would work without it. The wolf was testing him or hasn’t enough strength to bit down probably. If he wanted the wolf could have bit off his hand and half of the arm.

“See I won´t hurt you. You can trust me.” Holding eye contact he must have pass the test because the wolf let go of his hand and licks a bit of the blood away, as if to say sorry.

“Can you come out with me or do you need help?” John touched the wolf´s nose carefully and pets it to comfort the frighten and hurt animal. Slowly he followed John´s hand out of the cage, dripping blood the whole way to the blanket John had laid out for him.

Armed with warm water and towel as his medical kit John knees down next to the exhausted wolf. “I need to have a good look at the cut so I will clean the blood away a bit. Please try to stay still. I do my best to not hurt you.”

John starts to clean the wounds and finds more cut´s and bruises under the dirt and blood. The wolf had a few busy days behind him or weeks. He was very careful not to hurt him, the danger that the wolf decided to attack him was still there. This wasn’t some tamed poppy it was a strong wild creature that could kill him easily. During the cleaning, sewing and covering the injuries both, man and wolf start to relax. The animal was in pain but with every treated wound it got better until the wolf was clean and treated.

“Hey my friend would you like to lay down on a clean blanket? This one is a bit dirty. I have also something to eat and drink for you, if you feel like it.” The wolf looked up at John, who had his hand on the wolf´s head.

The wolf stands up, with a few difficulties but follows John in a different room where a soft blanket was ready for him with a bowel with food and water next to it. The food was ignored but the water was drunk greedily before the wolf lay down carefully and fall asleep nearly instantly. John walked away, making no sound to give the wolf the rest he needed.

For the first time on that day John looked out of the window with his new friend and patient sleeping on the blanked on the floor, his wounds covered. It was raining. John loved the rain. As he was a child his grandmother told him always stories when it was raining and he couldn’t play outside.

* * *

_His grandmother told five year old John often from her friend before she died. In these stories was the friend sometimes a human, sometimes a wolf. His mother explained to him that his nanna is mixing things up and they come out wrong, there wasn’t any wolfs anymore. The last seen was over hundred years ago.  But John believed his nanna. She told him about the ability wolfs have developed to survive. Hunted by the human race they learn how to tick the humans by create illusions to appear as humans themselves. It made sense that nanna´s friend was sometimes a wolf and sometimes a human. John liked that story and the tale about the paradise too._


	2. Between the humans

_Sherlock runs, his paws make nearly no sound on the ground. They are behind him, he needs to hide, to escape but where. There is no place for him, his whole kind has no room in this dying world. He is hunted and isn’t even sure if he isn’t the last. It would be sad but what can he do? He knows of the paradise, the old legend, told by his ancestors but he has no interest in such place. He can still hear the hunters behind him and he has to run, run like all his life._

* * *

With a loud whine Sherlock jumps out of his exhausted sleep and is confused where he is. It is warm and he lays on something soft. He can hear the rain outside drumming on to the roof; it smells like human and animals. Hurt animals but also help, warmth and food.

Next to his nose he finds a bowel full with meat, after sniffing to be safe that it isn’t poisoned Sherlock swallows the whole contain in seconds.

“I see your appetite is back.” Sherlock stops his movement, he wasn’t standing or sitting, he was in no position to fight his way out of here. _Human_ growls Sherlock at the man who had enter the room. “I guess I can find a bit more food for you. Don´t move, I don’t want you to open your wounds again. I have to check them soon anyway.” The human left and comes back with more food. Sherlock wasn’t sure if he wants to eat it. He was hungry after days in the trap and weeks of being hunted he was starved and he needs it but trusting a human? Sherlock turns his head away from the human and the food.

“Don’t be like that. You eat the first one too. There is nothing wrong with this one. Look.” Sherlock looked up and watches the human pick one piece of the meat and put it into his mouth, he looked disgusted by it but swallows and smile. Yes, this face expression is called smiling, remembers Sherlock. “It doesn’t taste nice for me but you like it like that. _Stupid human, as if that proves a thing_. But he was hungry and the meat smell good so Sherlock starts to empty the second bowel. “That´s good, you need your strength back.” It felt like the human wanted to pet him on the head but a growl from him at the right moment stopped him.

“I understand no petting for you. By the way my name is John. You don’t need me to tell your name it´s just so you have to think of me as the doctor or just human.” _The human, …no John smiles again. Why is he smiling all the time_?

After Sherlock finished his meal John started to check his injuries. “Looks good, it starts to heal. You need to give your leg rest for a few days. That means no running around, only slowly walking and many hours staying at one place.” Sherlock looked down on his leg, he knew the trap had torn apart his leg and it is a miracle that John could fix it and tell him that it will heal. So rest is the answer, rest and trusting a human that he wouldn’t betray him.

“If you like you could come into my flat, it´s next to the clinic but so you are protected from all the people who could see you and I have a nice warm carpet in front of the fireplace.” It sounds acceptable; the out of view and the warmth, so Sherlock stands up, with a bit of help and follows John into his living room. The carpet was nice indeed and the room was warm and cozy. Without thinking Sherlock lies down and starts to snooze. _This human being could be an exception_.

* * *

Sherlock wakes from the sound of breaking wood, the sound that the little pieces of the once majestic trees make in the fire when it has feed itself to the deep heart of it. The human, John was on his the sofa very close but not too close, he must have notice his visitors change because he looked down and smiled. “Back from the land of dreams, my friend?” It doesn’t look like he wants an answer and Sherlock wouldn’t give him one. John returns to his book.

Somehow he remembers Sherlock at something, something his grandmother had told him about her friend, her human friend. _John smelled and feels a bit like grandmother had described her friend but why?_

* * *

Sherlock and John continue their life together. John walks with him in the morning. To the beginning only a few meter outside so Sherlock could relieve himself, later the whole street. Then he would go to work or better go to the next room to treat whatever animal is brought to him. He is friendly to the people, Sherlock notice but John loved the animals. He could see how his healer speaks with every one of them, calls them friend and tries to help them as good as he can.

For lunch John comes back to him and they have they meal together, after his afternoon shift they would go for a longer walk to the woods. John keeps his tempo for Sherlock to walk together, later as Sherlock´s leg begun to heal and he build up strength was Sherlock the one that matches his speed with John.

John never had visitors except for the people who brought their pets; he only left the house for their walks, house calls and Saturday pub evening. Sherlock never came into view of the other villager; he stayed hidden for the most time. John did however told the police about a ‘stray dog’ in his care but no one came to look for him, why should they? But John didn’t really trust the people in the village, people in general, Sherlock thinks and tries to hide him. Sherlock was not offended or anything else, he was thankful that he needed to worry about hiding.

* * *

“You know it would probably help when I know your name.” Sherlock looked up from ‘his’ place by the fire. _This topic again._

“Did I tell you about my grandmother´s friend, she was a wolf too but sometimes she appears as a human? Grandma told me all wolfs can do that. Your kind learned it to survive. Are you able to take human appearance and talk to me?” _Good question, could he?_

“I hope you just don’t want to, because she told me that it was one of the best tools for her friend to survive.” He remembers his grandmother talking about it and even showing but Sherlock had never used it, partly because he was too proud to try it. Taking human form to survive, he was a wolf and he would die as one.

“You can do it right? Changing your form, or create an illusion? I never understood how it works but I hope you know how to do it so you save yourself when you need to.” _Why was it that important for John that he could appear as a human?_

“I would like to talk to you.” These evenings when John starts to talk to him like that are nice and at the same time not to his liking. Sherlock knows his time here is limited. Yes John would let him stay, there was no question for that, he had offered it often enough. But Sherlock was a wild animal; he doesn’t belong into a house in front of a fire and enjoying an evening with a human. He misses the forest and the daylong runs when he meets no one not even a bird on the sky. His wounds are nearly healed, one or two more days and he could leave. When the day comes would be the hardest thing probably leaving John because he started to like him, more than he should.

* * *

Sherlock stayed another day after John told him he is fine, watching the human do his daily jobs under the eyes of the wolf. John doesn’t even know his name, he had told him that more than once and suddenly it makes Sherlock sad, that the human he started to like and trust would never remember him with his name. No one would remember his name because there was no one left to remember, he was alone.

There last evening by the fire (John didn’t know it was the last) was like every other evening too, a bit talking from John, listening to the radio, reading a book and enjoying each other’s company.

Sherlock made a decision, gets up and stands in front of John, who puts his book down. “Yes?” John was confused, his visitor rarely moves when they have their quiet time. But he isn’t able to ask more because the picture of the beautiful creature he was seeing a second ago starts to change. It was not like he would transform more like the wolf disappears and a human appears instead.

The book John was holding falls to the ground as a life size (very naked) human stands where his friend the wolf was not a minute ago. “You … you are …. You are still the wolf that was here before, right?” The confusion in John´s face was funny for Sherlock to watch. He had never shown this to anyone and the reaction was great.

“Yes I am.” Sherlock tested his voice, he had never thought of using it like that. “My name. You wanted to know it right?” John nods. “Sherlock, my name is Sherlock and I wanted to thank you for all your help that you have given me. I know you like helping animas, more than humans but you didn’t have to hide me and I´m very thankful for that. If there is anything I can give you in return I will gladly give it to you.” John appears as he woke out of his frozen state.

“You´re welcome. I really liked helping you and you don’t need to give me anything in return, I got you name that is enough.” John smiled at him again, this smile Sherlock had started to like more then he should in the last weeks. “I guess this is your way in saying goodbye.” The smile stayed but John´s eyes got sad. So Sherlock only nods and walks to the door, still a human.

The feeling under his paws was different he used to walk on this ground a hundred time but now that he knows it is the last time it felt different. Sherlock could hear John following to the gate but he doesn’t go further and Sherlock doesn’t turn until he reaches the forest. He could just leave without looking back but that wouldn´t feel right, so Sherlock turns and sees John at his fence, watching him and lifting one hand to wave him good bye.

“Good bye my friend.” John wouldn’t hear it but Sherlock waved back and let the illusion disappear. As a wolf he returns to his own world letting John, the vet and the village that had offer him a safe place for a long time behind.

The ground under his paws was his again and without slowing down Sherlock runs into the night away from the humans with the knowledge that not all of them are his enemies.


	3. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the end of this story the inspiration for the whole thing: the first picture I got from my friend Nanna as I ask her to draw something for me.   
> After seeing it, you will think that it deserves a story too. ^^


End file.
